<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck it, soft time by FoolynePropaganda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399665">Fuck it, soft time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolynePropaganda/pseuds/FoolynePropaganda'>FoolynePropaganda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, I can't do it worse than cyberverse, M/M, Maybe ooc I don't give a shit tbh, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolynePropaganda/pseuds/FoolynePropaganda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this during a discord call with a friend while talking about StarOP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Optimus Prime/Starscream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck it, soft time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's 11 pm I might be too tired to form coherent thoughts. Anyway *fortnite dances*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starscream sat on the edge of the brand new bed, the flowery smell of the freshly dried sheets doing wonders to his olfactory sensors. The mattress was nothing if not soft, and if he were honest with himself, all he wanted to do is to sink in the blankets and never rise back up to the surface. His optic lids were already acting out their part, slowly weighing down on his cheeks.</p><p>Never in a million years would his younger self think he'd ever get to live like this, in such lavish decadence and comfort. And yet.</p><p>A creak of a doorknob dragged his attention back from somber seas. A smirk crept onto the Seeker's face as his conjunx approached and he raised his arms to welcome in the mech, getting a warm kiss on his forehead as greeting. </p><p>Optimus pulled back, smiling. "How does it look like?" </p><p>"Only if you plated every square inch of this house with a cluster of diamonds could you have made it any more rich. How much did this entire thing cost anyways?"</p><p>The Prime huffed playfully. "I assure you, my Star, it was quite affordable. I get to spoil you for a bit now."</p><p>Starscream's wings flicked upwards in approval, his helm turning away to tuck in the Autobot's shoulder in a fruitless attempt to hide the flush apparent even on his dark plates, feeling a tempting flutter of a chuckle teasing his voice box. </p><p>"Of course you will, I'd expect no different for my treatment."</p><p>Never missing the snarky remark.</p><p>Optimus' optics narrowed in mock-suspicion. "Sure," he said, pushing at the Seeker who took the hint and dragged himself to the head of the bed, Optimus following in sync. His lips were captured in a slow kiss, savoring the moment like it might make the situation any more anchored in any reality they had dared to hope for. Again, Starscream felt his wings vibrate as the Prime's servos moved to massage them. </p><p>After what easily could have been a millennium, they broke off, catching a breath, Optimus leaning onto the Seeker's shoulder, his idle massaging changing into deliberate patterns. </p><p>"It seems I picked up more than enough funds from the war for us to comfortably live for an entire lifetime of a universe."</p><p>Starscream purred. "I never doubted you'd get any less." </p><p>His conjunx leaned back slightly to look into his optics. "Is there anything you would need?" </p><p>The jet wrapped both of his arms around Optimus' neck and let out a sigh. </p><p>"Optimus, I never expected to live through that damned war. But now, I'm safe, I'm loved, and I know I'll never have to be alone again," he paused shortly, moving his servos to lie at the base of the Prime's antennae. "Even without this eccentric mansion of a house, I'd be happy as long as I got to stay with you."</p><p>Optimus beamed, moving in to kiss his Star once again. There was a long Cybertronian afternoon before them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>